tf2tloactacfandomcom-20200215-history
Charmy Rambrino
| health = 105 | speed = 133% }} Charmy Rambrino the Bee, originating from an indeterminate region of Portugal, is an 11-year-old bee, who is an aficionado of excessively sharp knives, all starting with his trusty balisong (or butterfly knife). He is very self-confident, but prudent at the same time, concerning over and providing help for his peers in order to complete certain objectives. Despite and disregarding his age and size, he obviously should not be underestimated, as he, his trusty balisong, and his super speed make a perfect ensemble that would help him easily dominate his opponents. Charmy utilizes espionage and stealth in order to be able to assist his team, with the help of a unique and special set of watches, which can help him cloak and render him invisible for a certain amount of time. His weapons collection even consists of a Disguise Kit that, as its name implies, contains items, which are in this case, masks, that he uses to disguise as other characters, which include characters of the opponent team. When he does this, he can take advantage of this by joining the group of opponents, while being disguised as one of their allies, and try to get behind them and give them a swift and immediate backstab, which will instantly kill any opponents, disregarding what type of condition he/she remains under, with the exception of invulnerability tactics, which include while being under the effects of the ÜberCharge, etc. In addition to the aforementioned tactics and advantages that Charmy possesses, his collection includes a Sapper, which is usable for nullifying buildings from Eggman, including Sentry Guns, Dispensers, and Vehicles. Upon placement on a building, the Sapper will start to disable and drain the health from it. Fortunately, for opponents, Sappers are removable via Eggman himself. Being a speed-type character, Charmy is one of the fastest mercenaries in the battlefield. His speed is on par with Tails, tying both of them for being the third fastest mercenaries in the battlefield. This does not mean that Charmy can ambush opponents as easily as Tails can, considering that the latter possesses the ability to do Double Jumps and that he is categorized as an 'Offensive' class, while the former is classified as being 'Support'. This means that, he, like with the other 'Support' characters, cannot hold a fight of his own. Fortunately for him, he is still capable of massacring his opponents with the use of the aforementioned abilities from above (ie backstabbing, cloaking, disguising, sapping Sentry Guns). Like with all three of the other speed-type characters, Charmy is real handy for completing objectives at a fast and early rate. He is able to capture control points, as well as push carts, at the rate of two characters doing the mentioned objectives at once. This means that if there was one of each of them doing any of the aforementioned objectives altogether, they would essentially be done at the rate of 8 times the normal rate. This is one of the most handy types of strategy for the teams to take advantage of in order to win. Category:Classes Category:Charmy Rambrino Category:Speed-type Classes Category:Support Classes Category:Male Classes Category:European Classes